


Подкрался незаметно

by Terquedad



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Explicit Language, Humor, M/M, Out of Character, Soulmates, мат перемат
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 13:26:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15340830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Terquedad/pseuds/Terquedad
Summary: Найти соулмейта - это истинное счастье, истинное блаженство, рай на земле.Кагами об этом рае мечтает. Аомине в этот рай вообще не хочет.





	Подкрался незаметно

\- Ну, думаю, с этим можно жить, - спокойно сказал Куроко, и Кагами задумался, что тот подразумевал под «этим»: его соулмейта, чье имя теперь красовалось на запястье, или же жизнь вовсе без родственной души.

\- Блять, - только и смог сказать Кагами, натягивая отобранный у Куроко напульсник и закрывая красовавшуюся на светлой коже надпись. – Блять. 

С самого детства люди вокруг говорили, что найти своего соулмейта – это истинное счастье. Жить со своей родственной душой – это истинное блаженство. Их послушать, так найти свою вторую половинку – это прям гребаный рай на земле. Высшая награда при жизни. Джек-пот. И Кагами слушал, всегда слушал. Смотрел на безмерное счастье своих родителей, которые обрели друг друга довольно быстро, даже не исполнилось еще девятнадцати лет, и грезил, что и сам встретит своего соулмейта как можно раньше. Встретить бы судьбу как можно быстрее, чтобы больше времени можно было разделить друг с другом.

С самого детства люди вокруг говорили Кагами, что он из счастливой семьи. Всем близким и не очень близким и даже не очень родственникам вокруг везло – найти соулмейта было раз плюнуть. Они всегда обитали где-то неподалеку. Или может фраза «судьба придет, на печке найдет» была правдой? Кагами терпеливо ждал, впитывая в себя счастливые истории любви, глядя на счастливых людей вокруг, ощущая счастливое счастье со всех сторон, стараясь при этом вырасти мужиком. 

Он и правда мечтал о соулмейте. Так, чтобы душа в душу, чтобы с ногами в самое нутро друг друга. В конце концов, раз так предназначено судьбой, значит так оно и будет. Кагами в это всегда верил, всей душой, всем гребаным сердцем, а теперь сидел, потерянный, смотрел на имя на запястье и это было нихуя не смешно. Словно мироздание, одарив всех окружающих счастьем, решило отыграться именно на нем.

Кагами мечтал, что родители будут с ним в этот момент. Теперь он был счастлив, что только Куроко оказался свидетелем всемирного паскудства. Кагами боялся, что, уезжая из Америки, он уедет и от своего возможного соулмейта. Теперь же он хотел не то что свалить нахер на другой континент, лучше на другу планету. Так, чтоб наверняка. 

\- Пиздец, может это ошибка, - он послюнявил палец и наивно попытался стереть имя. Хотя лучше бы взять нож и срезать его, букву за буквой вместе с кожей, вырвать это знание из памяти.

Вот только судьба останется судьбой и это вообще не круто.

\- Когда? – хрипло спрашивает Кагами, и Куроко, конечно, понимает, что он имеет ввиду:

\- Тридцать первого августа. 

***

Кагами гуглит, можно ли изменить судьбу. Кагами гуглит, может ли измениться имя соулмейта. Кагами гуглит, может ли кто-то другой стать таким же близким, как предначертанный тебе человек.

Кагами раз за разом получает отрицательный ответ. Истинное счастье, истинное блаженство, истинный рай на земле только с тем, чье имя появляется в восемнадцать лет на твоем запястье. И Кагами очень жаль, просто пиздец как, на самом деле, что это имя ему слишком хорошо, до боли хорошо, знакомо.

Кагами знает, что, когда его соулмейту исполнится восемнадцать, к имени прибавится и обоюдная связь. 

Кагами гуглит, можно ли эту связь разорвать, продирается сквозь тысячи статей про гребанное истинное счастье, которое так и останется его наивной мечтой. 

Можно. Разорвать связь, потерять соулмейта, остаться в одиночестве. Для этого нужна всего лишь тотальная взаимная невзаимность.

Проще простого.

Всегда казалось, что их взаимную ненависть можно было ложкой черпать, пить, вместо воды, дышать ей, вместо воздуха. 

Кагами еще раз потер запястье - буквы были теплее, чем кожа вокруг. Наверное, именно это должен чувствовать человек, увидев имя: тепло в сердце, надежду в душе. Ага, как же. Он снова перечитал статью о жизни без соулмейта. В общем-то, ничего страшного. Просто останешься в одиночестве, без поддержки, без эмоциональной и энергетической подпитки, без человека, которые прикроет все твои слабости, как и ты его, без всего того счастья, что сулят тысячи позитивных статей в интернете. В общем-то, ничего особенного. Типа если они сойдутся с тем, чье имя страшно даже себе в мыслях называть, их жизнь будет похожа хоть на одну из этих гребаных статей. 

«Ну как? Парень или девушка?» - экран телефона загорается, являя миру сообщение от его мамы.

«Пиздец», - про себя отвечает Кагами.

Кагами гуглит, как принять решение. «Напишите все за и против», - отвечает интернет.

«Наглый, невыносимый, заносчивый, себе на уме, ленивый, дохуя гордый, да у него вообще нет сердца», - Кагами упорно заполняет графу «против», но подумав, вычеркивает последний пункт, а то слишком по-девчачьи звучит. Но тут же дописывает: «любит только себя». Зачем такому типу вообще кто-то? 

***

Игра выматывает, игра высасывает все до остатка. Всего лишь тренировка, но Кагами бьется не на жизнь, а насмерть, стараясь, – успешно, к слову, – всегда играть против Аомине. Баскетбол – их общая страсть. Первый и последний пункт для колонки «за». Победить Аомине один на один – все еще несбыточная мечта. Может и не стоит ей сбываться, а то вот одна мечта – узнать имя соулмейта – уже сбылась, и как-то вот и нахуй не надо было. А ведь об этом он с самого детства мечтал. А победить Аомине стало его цель всего пару лет как, когда впервые встретился с его командой в официальном матче и безбожно, необратимо проиграл. Кагами ждал реванш может быть даже чуточку больше, чем восемнадцатилетия. Но вместо этого получил нового одноклассника и сокомандника. Из самого сильного соперника Аомине превратился в самого сильного союзника, но желание растоптать его, обыграть, сбить спесь, ни во что другое не превратилось. И вот красные волосы Кагами слиплись от пота, майка облепила тело, как вторая кожа, но он снова и снова бросался в атаку, забыв о сокомандниках, которые благополучно забили на игру и просто наблюдали со стороны – все равно мяч им не доставался. Кагами уже порядком вымотался, напульсник промок от пота – им то и дело вытирали лицо. Иссиня-темные волосы Аомине выглядели так, будто он только что вышел из душа. Капли пота стекали по смуглой коже, очерчивали линию ключиц. Кагами залюбовался бы, быть может, разве что самую малость, но не до того. Выгрызть победу из последних сил, доказать, что именно он, Кагами, сильнейший, лучший и вообще, во всем превосходящий. Но нет, снова теряет мяч, снова очки не его, снова ехидная улыбка напротив. И Кагами бесится, ему нужны силы, ему нужна энергия, ему нужно. 

Нужно взять все, что он может. Связь уже существует. Просто пока только для Кагами. Он чувствует ее. Почувствовал еще в тот момент, когда на следующий день после появления имени вошел в класс и увидел дремавшего за последней партой брюнета. Проигнорировал и свои ощущения, и покалывающее запястье, и решил делать вид, что ничего собственно и не случилось.

Теперь же он хватается за связь обеими руками и вздрагивает – энергия Аомине дикая, необузданная бурлит, бесится, рвется наружу. В каждом движении, в каждом брошенном взгляде, в каждом прыжке. Кагами пьет ее, упивается ею, напитывается. Погружается с головой, чувствуя, как его тело становится легким, сильным, гибким, будто и не было этой долгой тренировки. Будто не было этой изматывающей игры один на один, будто он только что очнулся от сна длинной в жизнь и срочно надо было наверстать упущенное. Что Кагами и делал, не отпуская связь, залезая все глубже, все сильнее погружаясь в другого человека. Чувствуя, каждое его движение – как свое. Чувствуя каждый его вдох – как свой. Двигаясь на инстинктах. Не своих, чужих. Вколачивая в корзину мяч за мячом. Упиваясь силой. Наслаждаясь ею.

Аомине падает на пол. 

Пиздец. 

***

Кагами гуглит, как прервать связь. Кагами гуглит, как перестать вытягивать из другого человека всю энергию. Кагами снова и снова продирается сквозь тысячи статей про гребаное счастье обоюдной связи. Это же так прекрасно: чувствовать другого человека, ощущать прикосновения даже на расстоянии, буквально осязать чужие мысли. Быть единым целым. И как-то все должно получаться само собой. Соулмейты просто знают, что делать. Вот только Кагами чувствует себя бракованным каким-то. И судьба у него неправильная. И само собой у него выходит только какое-то дерьмо, из-за которого Аомине валяется в больнице вот уже который день. В первое время Кагами был рядом. Как верная душа, паршивый друг и какой-никакой сокомандник караулил состояние, ждал, когда Аомине очнется, снова будет ворчать, орать, рваться в бой или ныть «еще пять минуточек». Но стоило парню накопить силу, как Кагами отбирал ее всю. Без остатка. Аомине снова проваливался в небытие. Кагами проваливался в депрессию. И слово «пиздец» стало слишком мягким, чтобы описать все то дерьмо, что с ним творилось. Пришлось сворачивать караул у кровати больного и менять его на бдения у компьютера, в попытках найти хоть какую-то информацию, как с этим быть и что теперь делать. Родители, как всегда, не помогли. Кагами обратился к ним, не рассказывая подробности, так, мол, связь у меня с соулмейтом какая-то нездоровая, все силы из него тяну. В ответ же получил, что такой силы не обоюдная связь – это прям еще один джек-пот, Кагами прям везунчик с такой судьбой. А когда связь будет обоюдной, это ж прям закачаешься, что-будет-то. Сказать, что может кто-то и не доживет до этой самой обоюдной связи, как-то язык не повернулся. Нельзя ведь скрываться теперь от Аомине вечность или хотя бы до его дня рождения. В этот день он точно придет к Кагами, найдет его где угодно. А если он не сориентируется, что делать с этой связью? Что если не получится у них само по себе и так, как надо? Кагами снова вытянет всю энергию, до последней капли? Оставит после себя хладный труп, на запястье которого будет светиться имя убийцы. Очень удобно. А если Аомине умрет до своего дня рождения? Тогда ведь никто не узнает, что случилось и из-за кого. Кагами застонал и закрыл крышку ноутбука, понимая, что гугл совсем не помогает, а мысли зашли туда, куда не стоило бы. Почему есть сотни статей на тему того, как заставить соулмейта кончить на расстоянии, но нет ни одной, как не прикончить соулмейта. Кагами обязательно напишет такую, если они оба выживут. 

Люди пишут, что, когда связь обоюдная, можно нащупать ее в любой момент. Никто не пишет, как, ведь у предназначенных друг другу ведь все получается само собой. Просто встретились и – вжух! – купаетесь в счастье. Кагами в тысячный раз вздохнул, забрался под одеяло и попытался заснуть, вот только мысли, которых было необычно много в его голове, активно мешали. Если верить написанному в интернете, а ничего другого и не оставалось, то все выходит как бы по желанию. Не хочешь держать связь – прерываешь ее. Хочешь установить ее – просто находишь и чувствуешь. Все просто. Вот только какого черта ничего не получается?

***

Аомине очнулся в больнице в некотором охуительном смятении. Последнее, что он помнил - изматывающая игра один на один с Кагами. Притом Кагами в последние мгновения стал каким-то странным. Аомине даже показалось, что он играет сам с собой. Да не, бред какой-то. Просто Кагами стал лучше, сильнее, выносливее, как ни грустно это признавать. Собственно, почему это должно его расстраивать? Все-таки играют они в одной команде, и чем сильнее каждый их них, тем меньше шансов у соперников. Вообще, не время сейчас думать о будущих играх и соперниках. Сейчас стоило бы получить ответ на два вопроса: почему он в больнице и какого черта голова забита мыслями о Кагами? Аомине огляделся, стараясь понять, сколько времени. Телефона рядом не оказалось, как и сумки. Где все его вещи? Часов в палате тоже не было, а хмурое небо как бы намекало, что сейчас с равным успехом могут быть как сумерки, так и…сумерки. Утро или вечер – не разобрать. Но судя по царившей вокруг тишине, больше похоже на раннее, - слишком ранее, кто вообще в такое время просыпается, - утро. Аомине перевернул подушку прохладной стороной вверх, поправил одеяло, устроился поудобнее, и понял, что сна вообще ни в одном глазу. Необычное, надо сказать, ощущение. Можно было встать, найти кого-то и выяснить, что с ним случилось, а можно было и дальше валяться в постели и ждать, когда кто-то сам к нему придет. Второй вариант был явно привлекательнее. 

Переутомление, истощение, как он вообще довел себя до такого состояния? Аомине слушал врача и думал, а правда, как? Спал он нормально, ел еще лучше, да и чувствовал себя всегда отлично. А потом раз – и на больничной койке, где проспал – да быть такого не может! – четыре дня. И друг его лучший – какая преданность – не отходил от кровати первые дни, но ему нужно отдыхать, а то совсем глаз не сомкнул, пока сидел в больнице. Так что к предыдущим вопросам добавился еще один – что это за друг такой устроил ночные бдения у кровати больного?

\- Красноволосый такой, - пожал плечами врач.

«Да не, бред какой-то», - подумал про себя Аомине. Даже если это и был Кагами, то он поди ждал, что Аомине кони двинет и станет одним конкурентом меньше. А когда понял, что Аомине эти самые кони двигать не собирается, то отчалил домой. Надо бы поговорить с ним, может он знает, что за дерьмо случилось. Но это оказалось непросто. Кагами будто обрел силу Куроко и моментально исчезал из поля зрения, стоило только двинуться в его сторону. А с Кагами исчезала и надежда что-то прояснить. Всю команду получилось опросить уже на первой после выписки тренировке, притом на нее Аомине пришел раньше всех, чем несказанно удивил сокомандников. Те думали, что, прикрываясь болезнью, он продолжит нагло, но как бы обоснованно, прогуливать все на свете. Но нет, его активности можно было позавидовать. А уж пыл, с которым он принялся за расспросы… Не верилось, что человек только из больницы вылез. Вот только ответить ему было нечего. Совсем. Никто не понимал, что же с ним приключилось. Все сошлись на том, что Аомине просто переутомился каким-то волшебным образом. И хорошо, что все хорошо, ведь правда? Полон сил и энергии, двадцать кругов вокруг школы, а то задолбал со своими расспросами. Аомине бежал и думал, что неохваченным допросом остался только Кагами, который по неведомым причинам решил пропустить тренировку, чего с ним раньше не бывало. Они будто поменялись местами: раньше Аомине прятался в темных углах, чтобы его оставили в покое, а теперь Кагами схоронился непонятно где.

***

Он точно что-то знает – вполне логичный вывод. И вздох Куроко из разряда «ну ты придурок, все очевидно», и его «спроси Кагами», тут, конечно же, не при чем. 

Аомине уже чувствовал себя гребаным сталкером, когда торчал у ворот, поджидая Кагами. Поговорить на тренировке так и не удалось – Кагами на них не ходил. И почему-то тренер совсем не возмущалась по этому поводу. А стоило Аомине прогулять, так потом бегает, пока ноги не отвалятся. Что за несправедливость. Может Кагами спит с тренером?

Да нет, бред какой-то. 

Но не больший, чем стоять вот так, подпирая ворота, делая вид… Да никакого вида не делая. Просто шарить взглядом по толпе учеников и искать в этой толпе красную макушку – офигительное по интересности занятие, ага. Безуспешное. Он что, решил ночевать в школе? Или есть какой-то выход, о котором Аомине не знает? 

***

\- Ушел, наконец-то, - Кагами подхватил сумку и направился к выходу из класса.

\- Просто поговори с ним, - Куроко тенью двинулся за ним. 

\- И что я ему скажу? «Привет. Я твой соулмейт, я случайно забираю у тебя всю жизненную силу, убей меня, пожалуйста, быстро, я не хочу мучиться».

\- Почему ты думаешь, что Аомине именно так и отреагирует?

\- А как иначе? Как он вообще относится к соулмейтам?

\- Ненавидит.

\- Моя смерть будет мучительной.

***

Аомине действительно ненавидел, как он выражался, «все это дерьмо». Ему претила мысль, что каждому предназначен какой-то человек и только с ним ты познаешь какое-то там совершенное счастье. Зачем ему кто-то? Он и сам с собой счастлив. А кончить так, как его родители, он хотел меньше всего. Мать довольно долго не могла никак встретить своего соулмейта и в какой-то момент стала одержима этой идеей. Искала людей с именем, как на ее запястье, знакомилась с ними, грустила, когда оказывалось, что каждый новый знакомый – еще одна ошибка, искала дальше, ошибалась снова, впадала в депрессию, продолжала пытаться, отчаивалась все сильнее. А когда, наконец-то, нашла, когда только почувствовала все это гребаное обещанное блаженство, он погиб. Найти свою половинку – это вовсе не гарантирует долгую и счастливую жизнь. Соулмейт не делает тебя бессмертным, а вот его потеря делает жалким. Единственное, что они успели – это зачать Аомине. А потом все закончилось. Его мать дольше искала родственную душу, чем провела с ней времени. И как-то очень быстро сгорела, не в силах пережить потерю. Она так отчаянно хотела найти своего человека, что потеряла какое-либо желание жить, когда нашла, и внезапно снова осталась одна. Аомине очень не хотел повторения такой же судьбы для себя. Его воспитывала бабушка, которая как раз смогла пережить – дедушка тоже умер довольно рано. Но бабушка смогла жить дальше, находя утешение сперва в дочери, а потом и во внуке. И почему его мать не смогла так же? Но в любом случае, Аомине был уверен – нет соулмейта, нет проблем. И он вполне, конечно же, определенно, полностью счастлив, доволен жизнью и ничего ему не надо, кроме сна, баскетбола и еды – в любых сочетаниях, вариациях и порядке. Так что своего восемнадцатилетия он ждал так же, как и любой другой обычный день. А будь его воля, вообще на запястье не смотрел бы, но тут уж от имени не скрыться. 

Но искать человека с этим именем он совершенно точно не будет ни при каких обстоятельствах.

***

\- Кагами-кун, - Куроко остановился на перекрестке, где расходились их дороги. Путь от школы они проделали молча: Куроко просто молчал, Кагами думал о том, что еще он хотел бы успеть сделать в этой жизни. – Тебе все равно придется поговорить с Аомине.

\- Это еще почему? – вскинулся Кагами, хотя и сам понимал – придется. 

\- В последние дни лета у нас тренировочный лагерь. Ты не можешь его пропустить.

Отлично. Оказаться в день рождения Аомине с Аомине в одном здании – это ли не счастье. Может умереть от руки тренера за пропуск лагеря не такая уж плохая идея?

\- Не переживай ты так, - добавил Куроко, едва заметно улыбаясь. – Аомине-кун лучше, чем ты о нем думаешь, - он махнул на прощание и оставил Кагами в смятении. 

Лучше? Может и правда, Кагами зря так сильно напрягается изо всей этой ситуации. Ну, подумаешь, они могут разговаривать только оскорблениями, подумаешь, вечно бьются на площадке не на жизнь, а на смерть, хотя в одной команде. Ну подумаешь, Аомине в больницу из-за него попал, с кем не бывает. Да и что такого в том, что они предназначены друг другу судьбой. Даже это поправимо, как там было? Полная взаимная невзаимность. Просто ненавидеть друг другу чуть более, чем полностью, 

Вот только Кагами не ненавидел Аомине так, как надо бы. И осознавать это было страшнее, чем оказаться с Аомине под одной крышей в его день рождения.

«Он точно меня убьет», - вздохнул он обреченно, сразу падая на кровать, едва войдя домой. 

***

Тренировочный лагерь начался для Аомине с очередного ебучего витка волшебства. Кагами и тут – на сильно ограниченной, надо сказать, территории, – умудрялся не оставаться с ним наедине. Или вообще в непосредственной близости. Он вроде как ходил на тренировки, вроде как бегал все те же круги, вроде как жил в том же комплексе, только в другой комнате, но никаких теперь один на один и никаких вызовов, никаких подначек и никаких подколов. Скукота. Он выглядел так, будто за ним кто-то охотится, так что лучший выход из ситуации – отрабатывать по минимуму и делать ноги. Аомине уже даже забыл, о чем хотел расспросить Кагами – теперь ему было просто интересно, что за херня творится.

\- Где Кагами? – спрашивал Аомине у Куроко.

\- Не знаю, - отвечал тот и пожимал плечами. Хотя по глазам видно, знает что-то, но хрен разговоришь его.

\- Где Кагами? – спрашивал Аомине у тренера.

\- Разминайся, Аомине, - отвечала она.

\- Где гребаный Кагами? – спрашивал Аомине после тренировки у всех встречаемых по пути сокомандников.

\- Как ты достал нас, Аомине, - вздыхали они, но не кололись. Будто Кагами переспал с ними всеми сразу, вот они и прячут его. 

\- Кагами, стой, твою мать! – в очередной раз, когда после тренировки, красноволосый попытался со скоростью света свалить из зала, Аомине успел поймать того за локоть. Вот только Кагами вздрогнул так, будто сумасшедший разряд тока прошел по его телу, а Аомине враз как-то ослабел и разжал руку, пошатнувшись.

\- Влюбился что ли? – кто-то из сокомандников хлопнул все еще не пришедшего в себя Аомине по плечу

\- Нахуй иди, - моментально среагировал брюнет.

\- Десять кругов вокруг комплекса, - внесла свою лепту тренер. И Аомине побежал, конечно, изо всех оставшихся сил, на подгибающихся ногах. 

Уже стемнело, так что дневной зной сменился довольно сильной прохладой – к концу лета перепады температуры все сильнее. Холодный ветер, который по началу заставлял ежиться, теперь приятно обдувал разгоряченное тело, трепал слипшиеся от пота волосы – тренировка была ударной. И даже без вечных игр с Кагами из разряда «я покажу, кто круче – да сначала хоть пару мячей подряд мне забей» – тренер выжимала все соки. Но не было какого-то удовлетворения. Не было той дрожи в уставших до предела мышцах, когда кажется, что пора бы уже сдаться, но оппонент еще пока стоит, еще пока старается выжать еще хоть капельку сил, еще хоть раз прыгнуть, еще хоть раз попытаться обойти, забить. Не было той безумной энергии и решимости, которой горели глаза Кагами, стоило им схлестнуться один на один – а они это делали часто, слишком часто хватит срывать тренировку, дайте другим поиграть. Но с тех пор, как красноволосый начал шарахаться от одного взгляда и прятаться по углам, не было этого безумства. И это сделало жизнь какой-то скучной, однообразной, быть может. Неполной. Неужели он… Скучает? Скучает не только по играм, но и по самому Кагами? Аомине даже споткнулся от этой мысли и покатился в кусты. 

«Да нет, бред какой-то», - думал он, развалившись на траве, игнорирую саднящее колено – явно сильно ободрал. Но все это не важно. На фоне осознания того факта, что ему и правда – да блять быть того не может, или может? – не хватает Кагами, все остальное как-то потеряло важность. Можно уже не выяснять, что там случилось, кажется, вечность назад. Просто хочется, чтобы все стало по-прежнему. 

***

\- Скажи ему, что я не злюсь, - Аомине плюхнулся возле Куроко в столовой; Кагами, конечно, видно не было. 

\- А ты злился? – Куроко не смотрел на друга, все его внимание было сосредоточено на тарелке с едой. Была очередь тренера готовить, так что все подозрительно принюхивались, не решаясь сразу же приступить к трапезе, а надеясь, что кто-то другой попробует первым – так можно не на своей шкуре проверить опасность ужина. 

\- Нет, то есть с начала, может быть, и потом, когда началась эта хрень, - Аомине вздохнул и запустил пятерню в волосы, - я не знаю. Просто… Бесит это все, - он без особого энтузиазма поковырялся в тарелке, но есть не стал. 

\- Завтра у тебя день рождения? – Куроко поднял полную ложку, но, подумав, опустил обратно.

\- Ну да.

\- Думаю, завтра и поговорите.

\- Он что, приготовил мне подарок? 

\- Не совсем. Смотря как ты на это отреагируешь.

\- Когда ж ты перестанешь говорить загадками, - Аомине усмехнулся и поднялся, так и оставив еду нетронутой.

\- Что с твоим коленом? – Куроко кивнул на бинт на смуглой ноге.

\- Упал, содрал.

\- Не болит?

\- Ни капли, на мне все заживает, как на собаке, - Аомине улыбнулся и бодрой походкой вышел из столовой. 

***

\- Ты собираешься на тренировку? – Куроко уставился на Кагами. Все соседи по комнате уже давно ушли, да и Куроко был готов, только Кагами метался от стены к стене, как-то невпопад хватая вещи и роняя их, периодически со стоном опускался на футон, будто хотел послать все к черту и остаться тут в объятьях тепла одеялка на веки вечные. Но пропускать тренировки в тренировочном лагере было чревато большими проблемами. 

\- Да не переживай ты так, - сказал Куроко, наблюдая, как Кагами старается натянуть шорты задом наперед. 

\- Я не переживаю, - упрямо бубнил Кагами, наконец, понимая, что не так с его одеждой. – Я готов.

\- Ко всему? – Куроко не сдержался и улыбнулся этой своей мягкой улыбкой, которую так редко можно было увидеть на его бледном лице. И что-то Кагами стало несколько жутковато. Все-таки эта улыбка была предвестником, или последствием, чего-то из ряда вон выходящего. А Кагами искренне верил, что этот день станет таким же, как обычно. Очень хотел верить. Безуспешно пытался поверить, если быть точнее.

\- Да?.. – то ли вопросительно, то л утвердительно сказал Кагами и похромал к двери

\- Что с ногой?

\- Да черт его знает, колено болит, - Кагами улыбнулся – несколько криво – и потрепал Куроко по светло-голубым волосам. - Пойдем, а то влетит. 

***

\- КАГАМИ БЛЯТЬ! 

Кагами выронил мяч и резко обернулся на дверь. Тренировка уже давно закончилась – он большую часть времени отсиживался на скамейке из-за больной ноги – так что остался с Куроко убирать инвентарь. И все уже почти было убрано, когда спокойствие нарушил очень громкий крик. И, кажется, Кагами точно знал, кто это кричал. А ведь все было так хорошо: Аомине перестал охотиться за ним, как ищейка, уходил первый, не пытался поговорить, и, казалось бы, все наладилось и все снова будет как раньше. Вот только о том, что именно сегодня то самое тридцать первое августа, Кагами забыл.

И о том, что все не может быть, как раньше, уже не думал.

Стоило бы поднять яйца с пола и поговорить с Аомине, встретить опасность, так сказать, лицом к лицу. 

\- Ну, мне пора, - Кагами, нервно похихикивая, бодро прихрамывая, направился к двери.

\- Это кладовка, Кагами-кун, - Куроко подхватил мяч и кинул его в корзину к остальным.

\- Отлично, там он меня не найдет, хе-хе, - Кагами уже взялся за ручку, как дверь в спортзал распахнулась и на пороге показался взбешенный до крайности Аомине.

\- Стоять, блять! 

Кагами, застигнутый врасплох, так и замер, не донеся руку до двери. Впереди кладовка, позади – Аомине – деваться некуда. Одна надежда, что Куроко придумает способ его спасти.

\- Думаю, вам пора поговорить. Еще раз с днем рождения, Аомине-кун, - Куроко вышел из зала, аккуратно притворив за собой дверь.

Предатель.

\- Как давно? Как давно ты, ну, знаешь уже? Блять, сложно было мне сказать? 

\- Как ты себе это представляешь? – Кагами развернулся, так сказать, лицом к опасности. – «Привет Аомине, тоже на тренировку идешь? А я, кстати, твой соулмейт. Как думаешь, тренер нас сегодня отпустит до того, как мы издохнем?» Так я должен был тебе сказать? А ты такой: «Ну да, наверное, снова будет гонять до седьмого пота, о соулмейт долгожданный. После тренировки попьем чайку?» 

Кагами хотел было добавить что-то еще, но осекся, только заметив, в каком виде перед ним предстал Аомине. С темно-синих волос стекает вода, на плечи накинуто только полотенце, явно наспех натянутые шорты сидят непозволительно низко на бедрах, где-то на границе между «сексуально» и «развратно, подтяни штаны вверх, пока я не стянул их вниз». На ногах нет обуви вокруг ступней расплывается мокрое пятно. Кагами, усилием воли, заставлял себя поднять взгляд, перестать пялиться на длинные сильные ноги, на четко очерченный пресс, по которому стекали капли воды, прячась в резинке шортов; еще в идеале перестать пялиться на смуглую грудь, едва прикрытую полотенцем, что только подчеркивает своей белизной смуглость чужой кожи, и вообще не скрывает блядские капли воды, которые стекают по груди, на пресс, теряясь все в той же резинке шортов, из которых торчат длинные, сильные ноги. Взгляд продолжал блуждать по чужому телу – вверх, вниз, - не в силах, правда, подняться выше ключиц. Если присмотреться, то видны мурашки – в зале прохладно, так что стоять тут мокрым и полуголым – явно то еще удовольствие.

\- Ты куда это пялишься, сука?! – удар в скулу прилетел неожиданно. Кагами пошатнулся, ощутимо приложившись спиной о закрытую дверь кладовки. Но особой боли он не почувствовал, зато Аомине ойкнул и схватился за щеку. – Что это блять такое?! – следующий удар пришелся в солнечное сплетение, и в этот раз задохнулись они оба. Аомине совсем не грациозно плюхнулся за задницу, отползая от Кагами подальше. Полотенце слетело на пол, но парню было не до того. Это ощущение – когда бьют другого, а больно тебе – он хотел испытать меньше всего. Кагами тоже сполз на пол прислонившись спиной к двери, за которой так и не успел спрятаться, за которой все равно прятаться было бесполезно.

\- С днем рождения, блять, - он рассмеялся: истерично, нервно, запуская пятерню себе в волосы и сжимая их у корней. Именно такую реакцию он и ожидал. Но вот то, что боль соулмейты могут забирать себе или делить ее на двоих – до этого он в интернете не добрался.

\- Да нет быть не может, - Аомине тоже вздохнул и схватился за голову. Кагами только стянул напульсник и показал запястье, на котором очень четко выделялось чужое имя. Аомине тоже поднял руку и Кагами увидел на смуглой коже свое имя – никакого шанса на ошибку.

\- Пиздец, да? - еще один вздох, в котором сосредоточилась вся печаль и безысходность этого до хрена несправедливого мира.

\- И, что нам делать с этим дерьмом? – Аомине поднял упавшее полотенце и снова укрыл им плечи – его знобило.

\- Можно разорвать связь.

\- Связь? 

\- Ну да, между нами теперь связь. Ты счастлив? Вижу, что нет, не надо меня бить.

\- И что она делает? – Аомине будто из пещеры вышел, а не жил все это время в том же мире, что и Кагами. – Хотя нет, не важно. Как ее разорвать? 

\- Все просто, надо очень сильно ненавидеть друг друга.

\- А, ну это легко. Ты же меня ненавидишь?

\- Нет, - Кагами обреченно опустил голову.

\- И я тебя нет, кажется, что нет. Ну, я так думаю. Черт.

\- Пиздец.

\- Он самый. 

\- Аомине, что нам делать?

\- В душе не ебу. Я все еще не могу в это поверить, - он потер запястье, на котором горели буквы чужого имени. Еще недавно все было более-менее хорошо. Ну вел себя Кагами, как придурок последний. Это можно было пережить, как-то наладить. Но вот к такому повороту событий жизнь его вообще не готовила. И эта блядская надпись, которую он заметил только в душе, стала довольно хуевым подарком на день рождения. – Что обычно делают соулмейты? – Аомине посмотрел в глаза Кагами – открыто, прямо, не прячась и не пытаясь что-то скрыть. Да и вопрос прозвучал необычно серьезно. Без тени издевки или злости. 

\- Причиняют друг другу счастье, - нервно хохотнул Кагами. – Ладно, как-нибудь мы с этим справимся, что-нибудь решим. Уеду подальше, да и все, - он поднялся с пола, понимая, что никто его убивать, да и бить, больше не собирается, и протянул руку Аомине. – Вставай, простынешь.

\- И что, все уже в курсе? – Аомине решил игнорировать чужую помощь и так и остался сидеть на полу.

\- Да.

\- И что говорят? 

\- А это так важно? Ну, сказали, что я не такой уж плохой вариант, да и с тобой, наверное, можно как-то выжить. Хотя тут, мне кажется, некоторые покривили душой – слишком уж сочувственно они вздыхали. Куроко, правда, сказал, что ты лучше, чем кажешься. Но вы же дружили, можно ли верить его мнению.

\- Так что, все считают тебя лучше меня?! – Аомине аж подскочил, моментально поднимаясь на ноги. – В баскетбол зато я тебе никогда не проиграю!

\- Это мы еще посмотрим, - Кагами усмехнулся, окончательно расслабляясь.

\- Для этого тебе придется не уезжать.

\- Это ты типа так просишь меня остаться? 

\- Нет, ты неправильно все понял, не знаю, я все еще не могу поверить в то, что это не ошибка.

\- Можем проверить, чтобы убедиться, - Кагами сделал шаг к Аомине.

\- Ты что имеешь ввиду? – Аомине отступил на шаг.

\- Ну, я читал, что прикосновения к соулмейту – это что-то с чем-то, - Кагами продолжал наступать – на его стороне была сила знаний из гугла, и, если все получится и правда так, как там написано, Аомине определенно должно понравиться.

\- Я уже касался тебя, но не почувствовал ничего особенного, - Аомине продолжал бесславно отступать.

\- Касаться, Аомине, а не бить, и лучше не руками, - Кагами исхитрился и поймал чужие руки за запястья, притянул к себе и неловко ударился губами о чужие губы. Он не мог не. Слишком долго он читал, какое это гребаное наслаждение – целовать своего соулмейта. Так что не хотел упустить, быть может, свой единственный шанс. А потом можно и умирать от побоев. Главное хоть раз испытать. И боже, это был самый неловкий, самый неумелый, но самый прекрасный поцелуй в его жизни. Даже несмотря на то, что это был первый поцелуй в жизни Кагами, сложно было представить что-то еще более потрясающее. То тепло, которое он почувствовал, впервые увидев Аомине после появления его имени на запястье, та сила, которую он нагло воровал во время игры один на один, не шли ни в какое сравнение с тем, что творилось у него внутри сейчас, когда он неуклюже целовал чужие губы. Они будто черпали энергию друг у друга, удваивали ее, отдавали обратно. Растворялись друг в друге. Дышали так тяжело, но в унисон. Аомине выдернул запястья из чужих рук и на мгновение Кагами подумал, что сейчас ему снова будет больно – Аомине все-таки бил от души. Но вместо удара – чужие руки на талии, обжигают кожу даже сквозь футболку. Поцелуй все настойчивее, дыхание – все тяжелее. Сердце бьется так сильно, будто после тяжелой тренировки. Аомине все ближе – Кагами чувствует его всем телом, сердцем, душой – всем естеством. Прижимается в ответ, запускает руки в коротко стриженные волосы. Надо бы оторваться от чужих губ и, хотя бы, вдохнуть нормально, но на это сил как раз нет. Аомине первым прерывает поцелуй, но не отстраняется. Только смотрит Кагами в глаза затуманенным взглядом и тяжело дышит, приоткрыв влажные губы.

\- Блять, - хрипло выдыхает Кагами, - охуенно, - добавляет он через секунду.

\- Ага, - голос Аомине тоже хриплый. Он сжимает пальцы, комкая футболку Кагами, и прежде чем снова прижаться губами к чужим губам, добавляет. – Ну, думаю, с этим можно жить.


End file.
